Scenario Mission 5 - Space Fortress A Baoa Qu
Objectives: Capture N Field, W Field and E Field. Destroy Char's Zeong. Quest Rewards: Enemies: Part 1: Zaku II: Zaku IIs spawn outside of the field along with other units and will melee you and your teammates. Same with other missions they are easy to destroy even in higher difficulty levels. It is notable that they have the Seasoned Infighter skill so you might want to use mid-range weapons. Rick-Dom: They shoot from afar supporting the Zakus. They could use their Beam Scatter Gun on you to inflict Booster Down Ailment on any difficulty level. However it is easy to defeat too even on higher difficulty level. A back shot could finish them in one hit if you're using good units. Zaku II Commander: They behave same with the normal Zakus but are tougher to defeat since they are B ranks. They have the skill Communication Commander on but it is useless on npcs. Part 2: Zaku II: Zaku IIs spawn outside of the field along with other units and will melee you and your teammates. Same with other missions they are easy to destroy even in higher difficulty levels. It is notable that they have the Seasoned Infighter skill so you might want to use mid-range weapons. Rick-Dom: They shoot from afar supporting the Zakus. They could use their Beam Scatter Gun on you to inflict Booster Down Ailment on any difficulty level. However it is easy to defeat too even on higher difficulty level. A back shot could finish them in one hit if you're using good units. Zaku II Commander: They behave same with the normal Zakus but are tougher to defeat since they are B ranks. They have the skill Communication Commander on but is useless on NPCs. Gelgoog: They will do both melee and ranged attack. They will use their beam riffles on you to inflict Stun Ailment. Same as the Zaku II commander it is tougher to destroy too as it is a B rank. Zeong: Piloted by Char Aznable, it is the final boss of the mission which you have to defeat to past the mission. Both of it's arms are two separate units which are A ranks too but are easier to destroy. Lower difficulty strategy: Easy: Use decent Mobile Suits. The type doesn't really matter, but units with high attack and/or defend are recommended. Normal: This is more difficult than Easy. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Wing Gundam Zero, Wing Gundam, Psyco Gundam or any other strong mobile suit you have. Hard: This mission can be difficult if you do not have a good team composition. Althought the Zakus and Doms are fragile but they are deadly too since they come in packs. Units with many ammo and high attack power are recommended, such as Apsalus II, Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW). Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Any A or S rank unit with good range and high survival chance.] Expert: The majority of suits that can be used for this mission are relatively durable suits with strong ranged capabilities. The mission itself is rather straightforward: Enter each of the fields and kill everything there to move on. The typical order the fields are done is : East Field -> West Field -> North Field. South Field is automatically last, and you essentially kill things until Zeong spawns. Typically, when Zeong starts to run, it will target the person closest to it when it stops moving. You may go left after you spawn and hold the descend button, and go as far left and down as you can go and then sit there and destroy some mobile suits. When Char comes he will be stuck in the S Field thanks to your position and his hand will be easy to destroy. After you destroyed his hands you can go after Char himself but make sure you act fast as you may run out of time. V2 Buster does not want to purge at all throughout this mission as the Beam Spray Pod is a great weapon, especially when fired at close range. It is not recommended or necessary to special at all for this mission. Mobile Suit Chronicles Quest: Not too hard, even on Expert. Play the same field order as the guide above, but when you hit North Field, you can back off and play a little more passively. The missiles from the Magellans should kill a lot of the enemies, leaving only easy-to-kill stragglers to harrass you. The last phase should work out fine if your team compostion isn't bad. Random Rewards: Zaku II Commander plans (All) Zaku II Commander vouchers (All) Gelgoog Commander vouchers (Expert) Gelgoog Commander plans (Expert)